Link vs Bidoof vs Vincent Valentine vs Zelda 2007
Results Round Two Thursday, October 11th, 2007 Ulti's Analysis This match looks like boring predictable crap if you only look at the percentages, then you realize Bidoof actually beat Zelda and it's like "wait, what?". Even with Link giving the massive assist to Bidoof there by giving Zelda the Ganondorf treatment, it's not like Bidoof isn't Nintendo as well. But the true fun here was in the Nintendo Power Hour. Bidoof actually won the board vote over Link himself, then went on to lead Vincent by more than 150 votes within 30 minutes. The whole thing was over by hour's end and Vincent went on to completely crush the doofster, but it was still awesome to watch. If only a joke character could actually get a full 24 hour rally, you know? At the end of the day though, Bidoof was another one of those cutesy little round 1 upset characters tossed aside, and Zelda was just unlucky in being fed to Link round 2. Now with that said, Link only got 51% here which is cool. So apparently if you stick Link against Final Fantasy 7, his own series and a joke character, he can almost be held under 50%! Progress! Stats and Analysis I was so pissed when I saw this match in the bracket. here you had Vincent vs. Zelda with one of them about to be eliminated, and Link gets shoved into the match. it turns out that Vincent would have beaten Zelda, but this could have been a great debated match - instead, it was two points. but I forgave SB when I saw the hysterical result when the poll opened -- Bidoof. I hate this little thing more than anyone, but even I had to giggle when Vincent was getting his ass handed to him by the stupid little bastard. Vincent and Bidoof went neck and neck for the first five minutes, with neither getting bigger than a 19 vote lead. Bidoof hit the freeze with a mere 2 vote lead, and it looked like things were over for him (it). Vincent was about to blow past him once the anti-FF7 vote dried up. and then it happened. 00:10, up 61 votes to a 63 vote lead. 00:15, the lead doubles. 00:20, Bidoof slows down, but by 00:30 the lead hits 167. the stats topic was a riot -- rallying, stuffing, 4chan, THESE VOTERS THINK THEY'RE SO COOL AUGH GOD INTERNET NERDS, the whole nine. from there it was all downhill and we were just hoping to see Bidoof win an entire hour -- and he did, barely, by 17 votes. he would never see the lead again. pretty impressive for a character that bombed like no one has ever seen after that first hour and lost to Vincent by over 20,000 votes. Match Trends Ed Bellis' Analysis If you were making a list of most surreal contest matches, this one would be near the top. It was commonly accepted that Zelda had no chance to make it out of here alive; you all saw what Link did to Ganondorf in 2004, after all. It was also commonly accepted that Vincent would walk all over Bidoof en route to potentially upsetting Crono next round. Boring match, right? BZZZZT! Wrong! For the first five minutes of the poll, Bidoof, that stupid little buck-toothed Pokemon, went neck-and-neck with Vincent. But it gets better – Bidoof went neck-and-neck with him all throughout the damn evening. What the hell was going on? Blame offsite rallying (4chan being the primary suspect), blame vote stuffing (since it was obvious SBAllen wasn’t paying that much attention to it), blame yourself or God – whatever it was, friggin’ Bidoof was giving Vincent a real scare here. By the time morning hit things had died down and Vincent had taken a very comfortable second-place lead, though the craziness of the morning was still fresh in people’s minds. Coupled with Mudkip, Mewtwo, and especially Pikachu’s performances that year, it was obvious that the Pokemon were getting their vicious, terrible revenge on GameFAQs. External Links * Match Updates * Guru Match Predictions * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2007 Contest Matches